You Sang To Me
by Dieguito
Summary: Songfic of "You sang to me" from Marc Anthony. This is what really should have happened after "Fault".  All the while you were in front of me I never realized.  Pairing E/O


**This morning:**

Olivia – he thought. Nearly he lost her. He thought of the moment Gitano sliced off her throat. Never before in his life had he felt such fear. Not even when Gitano pointed with a gun right to his head willing to pull the trigger. He could have died but Olivia would be alive.

And now, he's laying here – in her bed, the sleeping beauty in his arms and watching the sunrise. This case changed everything, it brought out their feelings. Feelings which they were hiding for years, which they were denying.

**The night before:**

After they did the paperwork for the Gitano case they went both home. Confused, dismayed, tired. What the hell was going on with the both of them? Never before they put their feeling over a case but suddenly everything was different. To see the partner hovered between life and death just one step from the brink, they both detected the reality.

Elliot was at home, but not feeling at home. With his second bottle of beer he sat on the sofa, some silly talk show on TV, but he didn't realize this. He wanted to be with Olivia. He needed her. His cellphone starred at him from the table but he couldn't pick it up…but, he wanted. Now.

Olivia's cellphone rang, she wiped away her tears quickly und looked at the display. Elliot – she thought.

"Hey, El", she said quietly but he heard the sadness in her voice.

"Hey, Liv….I wanted…I have to…" he stammered.

"What's up, Elliot?"

"Livia, you were crying", he said.

"No, I…..I'm fine." Her well-known answer.

"I have to talk to you."

"Talk."

"Not on the phone. May I drop by?"

"Elliot, it's nearly 2 a.m.."

"Please, Liv….just open the door."

Olivia looked to her door and raised her eyebrows. She went to the door, opened it and Elliot stood in front of her, his cellphone still on his ear.

_I just wanted you to comfort me  
>When I called you late last night you see<br>I was fallin' into love  
>Oh yes, I was crashin' into love <em>

Elliot was soaking. 'When did it start to rain?'- Olivia thought. 'And why did Elliot walk all the way?'

He followed her into the apartment und she got a towel from the bathroom for him. She threw it to him and asked: "Why did you walk?"

"I had to clear my mind about some things", her partner replied and rubbed down his head. She stood right in front of him and looked at him with tired eyes. "Liv, I almost lost you….."

Olivia swallowed: "I know. I almost lost you, too." She began to shiver und tears filled her eyes.

Quickly Elliot pulled her into his arms und caressed softly her back. "It's okay, Liv. I'm here…." She cried unrestrainedly on his chest.

Elliot felt her warmth, smelt her scent and felt that she needs him. And from now it was crystal clear to him…..

"Liv, I love you", he whispered through her hair.

Olivia looked up at him, tears fell from her eyes. "I love you, too, Elliot."

Softly he pressed his lips against hers. This first careful kiss seemed to last forever. It was tenderly, slowly, lovingly.

Suddenly Olivia's knees became weak and she sank down in his arms but Elliot held her tight, lifted her up and carried her to the sofa. This all was too much for Olivia, the stress, the feelings…the kiss.

Snuggled together on the sofa they talked all night. About themselves, their lives, their work….

_Oh of all the words you sang to me  
>About life, the truth and bein' free yea<br>You sang to me, oh how you sang to me_

"Liv, I don't know why I struggled for so long to love you. Because nothing in the world is as easy as loving you….."

_Girl I live off her you make me feel  
>So I question all this bein' real<br>Cause I'm not afraid to love  
>For the first time I'm not afraid of love<em>

_Oh, this day seems made for you and me  
>And you showed me what life needs to be<br>Yeah you sang to me, oh you sang to me_

Olivia kissed Elliot strongly and deeply, passionately and stormy. To lie in his arms she dreamed of for a long time and it felt much better than she ever expected.

_All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
>I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes<br>I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
>Oh but I feel it<br>When you sing to me  
>How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies<br>And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
>I didn't see it, I can't believe it<br>Oh but I feel it  
>When you sing to me<em>

**This morning again:**

Elliot noticed Olivia's calm and steady breath on his chest and he knew she fell asleep. He lifted her up carefully and headed to her bedroom, laid her down on the bed and undressed her. Afterwards he undressed himself, laid beside her and covered with the blanket. He wrapped his arms gently around her body. But he couldn't sleep. Instead of that he watched the sunrise.

_Just to think you live inside of me  
>I had no idea how this could be<br>Now I'm crazy for your love  
>Can't believe I'm crazy for your love<br>The words you said you sang to me  
>And you showed me where I wanna be<br>Yea you sang to me, oh you sang to me_

When Olivia woke up she felt the strong arms holding her, protecting her, supporting her. She looked up into Elliot's blue eyes and smiled.

"How long you've been awake?" she asked and gave him a brief kiss.

"I didn't sleep but watched you sleeping. And I considered", he answered with a smile.

"What about?"

"All the while you were in front of me I never realized….."

_All the while you were in front of me i never realized  
>I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes<br>I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
>Oh but I feel it<br>When you sing to me  
>How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies<br>And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
>I didn't see it, I can't believe it<br>Oh but I feel it  
>When you sing to me<em>


End file.
